Running Away
by tracia
Summary: Moon is running away from her old life to start a new one, but will her past let her go?
1. Taking Action

Running Away

Taking Action

She stood outside on a large stone in the middle of a river. The wind blew her silver hair and the night sky made her eyes shine like two moons. She waited on the water for an hour with her long white dress flowing in the wind. Would he come for her? Would he leave her? Or more important, did she want him to come? The answer. No. She didn't love him. He terrified her with his madness and intense jelousy.

She got into the water and waded forward to the shore. She hear a twig snap not to far behind her in the forest. She quickend her pace knowing he would soon see her. "Moon!" He yelled hear name calling for her to show herself. She took a deep breath and went under water letting the current drag her away. She didn't want him to find her, she wanted him to leave her alone. The only way she could make this happen was to either a)run away, or b)die. And the latter didn't seem to pleasing.

The current took Moon all the way to town. She, of course, had to come up and take breaths once in a while, but she only did so when absolutly nessecary. She came out of the water and started walking toward town. She wouldn't be able to go to her home. That would be the first place he looked for her. She would go to her friends house then run away the next night. It was the safest thing that she could do.

So she walked to her friends house and climbed up the tree outside of her window. She knocked on the window to get her friends attention. Chrissy, her friend, came to the window and opened it, knowing it could only be Moon. Moon was the only person who ever opened it.

"Moon. What are you doing here?"

"I need your help Chrissy."

Chrissy looked at Moon worriedly. "Ok. Come in." 


	2. The First Step

Sorry for not clarifying this, but it's set in 1964. Chris, Gordie, Vern, and Teddy are 17 and still friends. The Cobras will be 21. I thought you might want to know even though they aren't going to be in this chapter.

The Fist Step

"What happened to you Moon." Chrissy asked.

"I'm leaving him Chrissy."

"It's about time." Chrissy said. "Let me get you some dry clothes." Chrissy walked to a dresser and took out a light pink dress that tied around the back. Her grandmother had gotten it for her and she hated it. She looked terrible in pink. "It should fit since it ties around in back." 

Chrissy and Moon were complete opposites. Chrissy had raven black hair opposed to Moons silver, brown eyes, and slightly big boned.

"You should take a shower before you get changed. Moon went into the bathroom that Chrissy had in her room, and took off her wet clothes. She had a giant bruise covering her abdomen were Jef, her boyfriend, kicked her. Some guy from her chemistry class had said hi to her and Jef assumed she was cheating on him. He hit her to the ground and began to kick her. Her face and arms had cleared up, but her stomach was taking longer to heal.

After she took the shower she put on the clean, dry, clothes. She walk out into the bedroom and found Chrissy waiting on the bed watching television. Chrissy turned the tv off and patted on the spot on the bed next to her indicating that she wanted Moon to sit. Moon obade.

"Tell me everything Moon."

"I don't want to be with him anymore Chrissy. I can't take to beatings anymore. It's all just to much. Your the only friend I'm allowed to have. He doesn't even like it when I talk to you. He thinks that you're going to coax me into breaking up with him."

"I am."

"I know that, but he shouldn't. I think he stalks me. Last night when I looked out my bedroom window I saw a shadow standing by the tree. It was him. I know it."

"So. What are you going to do?"

"I have to leave Chrissy. It's the only way to stop it."

"He'll come looking for you."

"I know, but I have to go."

"When?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Do you need money?"

"No."

"What's your plan."

"I'm going to break into the school later tonight, and steal my records."

"What!"

"I have to. I'll need them if I want to go to school."

"Then what?" "Tomorrow morning I'm going to sneak back into my house."

"How do you know Jef won't be their?"

"Because my mom is always home. He wouldn't take the chance, but I know that at noon she takes a nap. I can sneak in then and pack all my clothes."

"And money?"

"I've been saving for two years. I have about $200."

"Are you serious!"

"Yeah. I think in the back of my mind I've been anticipating this moment."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I have a cousin in Oregon."

"Oregon isn't far from Idaho Moon. How do you know he won't look for you?"

"Of course he'll look for me. He'll look for me no matter wher I go."

"Ok. Good luck Moon."

Moon gave Chrissy a hug then left out the window toward the school. 


	3. Breaking and Entering

I do not own any of the characters from Stand By Me, I do how ever own all the characters that weren't in Stand By Me.

Breaking and Entering

Moon rushed through the streets with a quick pace. She needed to get to the school fast before Jef found her. If he caught her he would kill her for ditching him.

The school doors were all locked so she had to break a window and climb through the broken glass. She scraped up her hands, but the pain was nothing compared to what Jef had done to her or would do to her if she got caught.

The files weren't hard to find. She took everything in the principles office that had to do with her. If it wasn't for the assessments that she had turned in the day before it would seem as if she never existed.

The sun was coming up so Moon set off for the park. She had a secret spot under a pine tree that would hide her from anyone passing by. She could get some rest then get her stuff.

She awoke with a start. She had been having a nightmare that Jef had found her. It took her awhile to relize it was just a dream.

She looked at her watch and saw it was ten minutes to noon. She crawled out of her hiding spot and made her way home.

She opend the door to her house and quietly walked inside. Her mom was asleep in her rocking chair with her knitting on her lap.

Moon tiptoed upstairs and went into her room. She pulled two suitcases out from under her bed and started to through clothes, shoes, make-up, books, and all of the other essentials like a toothbrush and hair brush. 

All of the stuff was slopped in the suitcases, but it all fit and that was what mattered. She decided it would be safest to go back to the park and hide out till dark, but before she left she left a note on the refrigerator telling her parents that she was ok and was going to stay with a cousin. She didn't want them to worry to much, but she also couldn't go into detail as to which cousin she would be staying with. She didn't want to take any chances of Jef finding her.

The day went slowly by. Moon couldn't get anymore sleep because her nerves were so high strung. She sat in the dark of the tree. She ate a sandwhich that she had packed before she left the house. She had grabbed some food knowing she wouldn't be able to stop anywhere to eat. She had packed two sandwhiches. One for lunch and one for dinner while she was on the train.

When night finally came Moon stole out from under the tree. She ran to the train station and bought a one way ticket to Castle Rock, Oregon. The train didn't arrive for another hour so she hid out in the girls restroom. She didn't know if Jef would look at the train station for her or not so she decided not to risk it.

The train came and went. Moon had a cart all to herself and she was thankful for that. Not many people went to Castle Rock and a small town was just what she needed. She hadn't called her aunt Audrey and told her that she was coming, she seriously hoped that the LaChance family wouldn't mind suprises. Last she heard from them was that her cousin Dennis had died. Moon never went to the funeral, she was with Jef that day. She didn't know why she had stayed with Jef so many years. It must have been her human stupidity.

She slept the entire ride there. She woke up once to eat her sandwhich, but went right back to bed after that.

The conductor woke her up.

"Excuse me miss, but this is your stop."

She grogilly woke up and dragged her bags off of the train. She was here. Standing at the train station of Castle Rock. 


	4. Suprise

I do not own any of the characters from Stand By Me, I do however own all the characters that weren't in Stand By Me.

Suprise

It was noon when she had arrived at the train station. She hitch hiked into town and started to walk to her cousins' house. She knew that they weren't expecting her so she was going to have to tell them a lie. One that would make it so they didn't call her parents.

She remembered where the house was from when she visited as a little kid. She had a good memory when it came to finding places. So she found the two story white house quickly. It wasn't the cleanest looking place, but it was better than some of the other houses.

Moon walked up to the front porch. She took a deep breath, then sighed. Then she knocked on the door three times. It only took thirty seconds for someone to answer. It was Aunt Audrey.

"Moon?" She said. Even though she hadn't seen Moon for many years, Moon was the only girl she knew who had silver hair and eyes.

"Suprise!"

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm upset to see you just, well, suprised."

"Really? Mom was suppose to call you. Didn't she?"

"No."

"Sorry. Mom and Dad went on a second honeymoon. They didn't want to leave me alone so they were going to call you and see if I could stay. I guess they forgot. I can catch the next train home."

"Nonsense. Of course you can stay with us. Come in."

She took one of Moons' bags and went up the stairs.

"You can stay in the guest room."

As they went to the room Moon noticed that Dennies old room was still filled with his stuff. She didn't relise till now how upset the LaChance's were. She didn't say anything though. She didn't want to upset her aunt.

"Well her is the guest room. How long do you need to stay?" "Um. I can't remember how long they said I'd be staying."

"Don't you still have school?"

"Yes. I have my records with me so I can enroll."

"Well. If you have to enroll they you'll be here a long time."

"Is it to much?"

"No. Stay as long as you need." Moon hugged her aunt.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. I'll leave you to unpack."

Aunt Audrey left the room. Moon sighed and sat down on the firm bed. It had been a tiring day, despite the fact that she slept for so many hours on the train.

She stood up and opened her bags. She began taking her clothes out, folding them, and putting them into the dresser.

Moon heard the door downstairs shut, and then the whispering voices of her aunt and uncle. Aunt Audrey was explaining to Uncle Jacob about Moon. After a few minutes she heard someone softly knocking on the guest room door.

Moon turned and saw her uncle standing in the door way.

"Uncle Jacob." Moon walked over and hugged him. She never really liked her uncle. He never payed any attention to anyone except Denny.

"Moon." He patted her on the back. "How've you been?"

"Ok." She lied. "And you?"

"Fine." He lied back. "So your parents went on a second honeymoon?"

"Yup."

"It would be nice to get out of the house. Your aunt and I couldn't leave though. Gordie would probably bring his hoodlum friends around. I don't want some thief in my house. Well. I'll let you get situated."

"Thanks."

Moon dispised the way her uncle treated Gordie. She couldn't wait to see her cousin again. They use to get along so well. She only vaigly remember his friends. She had spent most of the time around the house.

She couldn't wait to see the town. She finally got to have a new beginning. Now all she had to do was pray for her life. 


	5. Greetings

I do not own any of the characters from Stand By Me, I do however own all the characters that weren't in Stand By Me.

Greetings

Later that night Moon took a nap and was awoken by someone shaking her. For a brief moment she thought it was Jef and prepared to scream. Then she saw that it was Gordie.

"Gordie!" She hugged him and he hugged her back. "Oh my gosh. You've gotten taller." That was about all that had changed about him. His hair was the same earlobe length brown hair, and he had big doe brown eyes.

"You've changed too Moon. When Mom said you were here I didn't believe her, but you are. Haven't seen you in so long. It's nice to see ya'."

"It's nice to see you too. How've you been Gordo?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"I've been better. But I think I'll be fine now." He gave her a curious look and was about to ask her what that was suppose to mean, but Audrey yelled "Dinner!" before he had a chance.

"Thank God. I'm starving." Moon ran downstairs with Gordie right behind her. 

They all sat down at the table. Jacob sat on one end, Gordie and Moon sat next to each other, and Audrey sat across from them. They passed food around getting what they wanted.

"Well this is nice." Jacob said. "Of course now we're going to have to pay more for food." Audrey gave him a look that said she couldn't believe he was bringing up money.

"Don't worry about it Uncle Jacob." Moon said. "Mum and Dad gave me some money to give to you since they knew I would be here a long time. They didn't think it was fair to dump me on ya without giving you some money."

"That's nonsense." Audrey said.

"Now just wait." Jacob said. "How much?" Audrey looked like she was going to die of embarrassment. So did Gordie.

"A little over one hundred." She took one hundred out from her pocket and handed it to Jacob. She didn't want to give them all of the money that she had. She might need it to runaway again.

Audrey and Gordie stared at the money not able to believe their was so much there.

"They just let you carry this around?" Audrey asked.

"What can I say. They trust me."

"Must be nice for them to be able to trust their kid so much." Gordie looked down at his plate sadly. Moon looked at her plate too so Gordie wouldn't be as embarrassed.

After dinner Moon went back to sleep. She was so tired. Life had taken to much out of her. But the next day she was knew that she would be better.

Sorry it isn't that interesting. I was going to have her meet all of the other guys, but it just seemed like the appropriate place to leave off. I'll try to make the next chapter longer and better. 


	6. Meeting

I do not own any of the characters from Stand By Me, I do however own all the characters that weren't in Stand By Me.

Meeting

The next morning Moon woke up refreshed and energized. It was early and nobody was up yet so she decided to take a jog around town and get to know her new surroundings. She slipped on some jogging pants and a bagy t-shirt then left the house.

The sun was just coming up from the east and the sky was a painting of colors. All the roads were empty, except for a few adults going to their early morning job. They gave her a curious look. They weren't use to having strangers running around on their street. Moon gave them a polite "Good morning." then ignored their stares.

Moon stopped running to catch her breath and check her pulse. She wasn't in real good shape, but she figured if she was going to have a new begining then she needed to change some things about herself. Staying in shape was one of the things on her list. Actually, it was the only thing on her list at the moment.

Just as she was about to get back to her jogging a black car pulled up beside her. She looked over at the driver and saw it was a hansome guy with blond, almost white, hair.

"Hey. You new around here?"

"Yes." 

"I'm Ace. What's your name?"

"Moon."

"Moon? Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"Well. It's unique." She nodded. Having nothing to say. She hadn't decided if she wanted to get a new guy or not. She felt that she should ward off men for awhile. At least untill her bruise healed. Then maybe she would heal too.

"Do you need a ride somewhere?"

"No thanks."

"Sure."

"Yup. Just trying to keep in shape." His eyes roamed up and down her body.

"You look fine to me." He said it in such a silky way that Moon couldn't help but shiver. Whether it was from intimidation or intrige, she didn't know. "See ya." And he drove off. 

Moon decided to go back to the LaChances' after that. Audrey and Jacob were up by then. Audrey was cooking breakfast while Jacob was reading the newspaper, the sports section.

Audrey looked up at Moon. "Where have you been? I didn't even know you were awake." Jacob looked up from his paper.

"You can't leave the house without telling any one. Not if your going to be livin' under my roof." He said in a commanding voice.

"I just went out for a run. I didn't go far."

"Well next time wait till someone is up and then go out. One of these days no one will be able to fing ya and you worry your aunt."

"Ok." He went back to his paper and Audrey went back to her cooking. Moon went upstairs to take a shower and put on a nice, clean, olive green dress. She then went into Gordie's room.

He was curled up in his blanket sound asleep. Moon giggled to herself then went over to the bed. She crawled up and put her face right next to his then said in a semi-lound voice, "Boo!" Gordie gave a little scream and Moon fell to the floor laughing.

"That was not funny."

"Yes it was." She said through her laughter. She couldn't move she was laughing so hard and her sides were begining to crap from it.

"It wasn't that funny." Gordie stared down at her unable to supress a grin. "Stop laughing! It's contagious." He started laughing though he used all his will to stop.

"Stop making all that racket!" Jacob yelled. Gordie and Moon sobered up quickly after that.

"So, Gordo. You going to show me around today?"

"Maybe later. I have to get ready for school."

"Ok. I'll leave you to that." Moon left his room and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. A little while later Gordie came back down and quickly ate. Once he finished he yelled "See ya." Then he was gone.

Moon helped Audrey with to dishes then she went up to her room. Counting the hours till Gordie would get back to show her around.

I know that this chapter wasn't to exciting. I am going to have her meet the other guys in the next chapter. I promise. Please review. 


End file.
